ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pratham Falls Unconscious
Pratham Falls Unconscious is the 29th episode of the show and is aired on 10 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni saying I don’t want to talk to you. He asks her to just see the card. She gets shocked seeing Advay weds Chandni. He says its our wedding card, I thought to give first card to her, I thought it will be romantic. She says maybe its called romantic in London, its called misbehavior here, move from my way, don’t touch me. He says I won’t touch you, before the day ends today, you will ask me to touch you. She says this won’t happen. He says we will see. She says I m marrying PP, he does not embarrass me or talk cheap like you. PP dances on Naagin dance nachna….. Everyone looks at PP. Advay recalls. FB shows….Murli says I have a way to make PP dance. Advay asks him why is he waiting then, feed bhaang laddoos to PP. Indrani stops the music. PP falls down. PP’s mum holds him. Indrani asks who has done this, someone has fed something to Pratham. Chandni asks Advay to answer. Shakun says I have seen PP having laddoos some time back. Indrani asks who made the laddoos. Shikha worries. Kajal says Shikha made. Indrani asks Shikha to come. Chandni gets angry seeing Advay. She stops Shikha and says actually… Advay says whoever made it, I have fed him. Indrani asks why did you do this. Advay says PP was hungry, I did not know what’s mixed in it. Indrani asks Shikha what did she add in it. Shikha gets annoyed. Veer comes and says I have added bhaang in the laddoo. Shikha gets shocked. Veer says I thought marriage is happening in house and there should be some fun. Indrani scolds him politely. Veer says I know Shikha’s plan, I did this to impress her. Indrani says nothing should go wrong. Shikha asks Veer why did you take blame on himself. Veer asks why did you feed bhaang laddoo to me. Shikha says it was just a joke. Veer talks sweetly. She thanks him for help. Veer records, and says Veer has struck his heart. Shikha says he thinks he is fooling me, this time, I will teach him a lesson so that he forgets his name, not the lesson. Indrani talks to everyone and says husband and wife are each other’s support in life’s journey, girl has the diya, guy lifts the girl and climbs stairs, guy can’t stumble, diya should not flicker. PP says no way, I will lift Chandni and then not put her down. Indrani gives the diya to Chandni. She says this diya should not get blown off. Kajal says we should give torch instead diya. Everyone smiles. Indrani says Chandni can’t step down in any state. Advay thinks of PP’s words. Indrani asks PP to come. PP says I will lift you Chandni. Advay holds him and injects him, asking will you life her. PP says definitely. Advay counts down. PP falls down. Everyone gets shocked. PP’s mum and Indrani check him. Advay says I think PP has eaten much bhaang, he will wake up in morning now, take him. Indrani says PP has to get up, Chandni has taken the diya, if this rasam does not get fulfilled, it will be abshagun. Shakun says the girl who leaves this rasam incomplete, Rahu dosh doesn’t do from her kundli. Advay says if rasam is imp, there is one way, if you all don’t have objection, if Chandni does not feel bad, I can take PP’s place for this rasam, I don’t think this rasam should happen, but if Chandni took diya in hand, it should reach Ganesh ji. Chandni thinks of his words. Yash comes and says this guy is saying right, if Chandni has sworn about the diya, she has to fulfill it. Chandni says you took my name after two days, I like my name today. Yash asks her to start rasam. She cries. Advay says your dad gave permission, but I won’t touch you without your permission. Chandni says I can do anything for my dad, I m ready for this rasam. Advay lifts Chandni, while she holds diya. Precap: Chandni says its not tough to touch me. Advay says I m not habitual to talk on easy ways, pain is your gift and I will keep all your given gifts safe. She gets shocked, while his feet bleeds by walking on nails. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 29 References Episode 29 Guide